


暴風雨

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 像是要順著龍水和司的對話，又彷彿說著只有他們兩個人才懂的弦外之音，千空笑著看向司說：「是啊，今晚要有一場暴風雨了。」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 2





	暴風雨

千空一直以來都知道自己的身體素質比不上司，像是肺活量就遠遠不及身為運動員的司，但被吻到缺氧卻是最近才開始發生的事情——像是現在。  
他剛才還在船艙內和龍水討論前往美國的航線問題，然而當龍水收到甲板上的羽京通知會有暴風雨而離開船艙確認時，原本站在後方不遠處聽著他們討論的司便靠了上來。  
他們已經六個小時又二十三分四十七秒沒有碰觸到彼此，抓到空檔的司急不可耐地直接吻上他，千空後腰還抵著桌面，他的雙手抓著桌子的邊緣，然而充滿侵略性的親吻讓他無路可退，千空索性伸手拉下司的衣領，挺起胸膛把自己送進對方的懷中。  
不滿足於現況的司一手攬住他的腰，另一隻手繞過千空的膝窩，向上使勁便把他托上桌面，交纏的唇舌沒有停下，司反而在他開口喘息時讓舌尖竄入口中，先是勾了勾他的舌頭，又舔過千空的上顎。  
太多了，千空不禁分神想著，司的手掌在他的身上游移著，不安份地在他的下腹徘徊，甚至用身體讓坐在桌上的千空被迫張開雙腿，種種的跡象輕易地顯示出答案。  
千空任由司在他的身上索求，不管是濃烈的親吻還是單純的牽手，又或是曖昧的觸碰及煽情的撫摸，他從未拒絕對方，所有渴求都照單全收，可是千空清楚地知道，那些遠遠不足以讓司感到饜足。  
他們需要比這樣偷偷躲在沒人注意到的地方接吻還要更深入的事情，千空張口回應著司的追吻，含住對方的下唇後又不輕不重地咬了一口，他感覺到司的手已經拉起他的衣襬，竄入衣物內的手指輕輕摩挲著自己的肚皮，然而在那雙熾熱的手掌完全伸進衣服裡之前，司突然就停止了所有動作。  
千空原本以為是龍水已經回來了，可是站在他跟前的司並沒有要退開的打算，只是維持在原本的位置上，低著頭用那雙琥珀色的眼睛望著他。  
他先是看著船艙唯一的大門，又回過頭看著司，他從那張熟悉的臉上看出深切的慾望，千空向前伸出手，畢竟他和司都只是一般人，對於自己所愛的人不可能只安於親親摟摟抱抱，沒說出口的欲求彷彿繩索把他們兩人緊緊地綁在一起，他抓住對方的手腕，逕自地朝著自己方向帶。  
「千空⋯⋯」司在貼上千空時低聲地叫了他的名字，可是千空不僅沒有停止，反而把抓著的那隻手壓在自己的身體上，他目不轉睛地盯著司，舔了一下乾澀的嘴唇後說道：「繼續吧。」  
「我要的不只是這樣。」司的手腕被他鬆開後，又開始在千空身上迂迴前進，沿著胸口不疾不徐地下滑到腰線，短暫地徘徊後再逐漸向下，「如果你不願意，嗯，我會停下。」  
千空的心跳在胸口下不斷加速，他不確定是因為司在他身上帶著太多渴望的碰觸，又或是對方赤裸裸毫無修飾的那番話導致，他看起來雖然從容不迫，然而心裡卻有些窘迫，他們都期待著更進一步，可是司始終只是丟出球後，最後主導決定權還是在千空身上。  
「那就別停在這裡。」湊到對方面前，千空的手掌從頸側緩慢地撫過，繞到司的後頸，手裡一個出力就把人勾到自己的身上，他半躺在鋪有地圖和座標的桌面上，只靠著手臂支撐讓上半身微微撐起，「想怎麼做，就怎麼做。」  
他仰起頭主動靠近，在司還沒有決定下一步行動前單手扣住對方的下巴，如蜻蜓點水般在司的唇上留下一個又一個啄吻，宛如讓滿水的茶杯溢出的最後一滴水，這才終於讓壓抑太久的人失控，一把將千空壓在桌上，難分難捨地與他深吻，手掌更是放肆地直接竄入衣服內，觸碰所及之處都撩撥著他的神經。  
而千空也不甘示弱地與司爭奪著吻裡的主導權，又彷彿要讓對方分心一般，用掌心細細地描摹著司的腹肌和側腰，遊走向下到大腿及腿跟，卻始終沒有碰到對方最想要的那個點。  
然而燒灼著理智的慾望還沒飽足，司原本與千空相望的目光突然飄向一旁，他一邊喘著氣一邊轉過頭和對方看往同一個方向，果然沒過幾秒龍水響亮的嗓門就隔著大門傳來，千空立刻跳下桌面，他們兩人快速而熟練地確認著彼此身上的衣物和龍水離開前是一樣的，在司收回拉好千空領口的手的下一個瞬間，龍水就推開大門走了進來。  
「呼，羽京說得對，我們要迎接一場大暴風雨了！」龍水興奮地說著，舉起雙手脫去頭頂的帽子，他走向擺有地圖的桌子，看著面對面的司和千空，伸出手指指著兩人，瞇起眼睛，像是猜測到什麼似的開口：「你們剛剛該不會是⋯⋯」  
「討論暴風雨。」司冷靜地搶先一步把龍水的話接了下去，而桌子另一端的龍水也雙手抱胸，不疑有他地點了點頭，「嗯！很好，大家都很投入，不錯不錯！」  
像是要順著龍水和司的對話，又彷彿說著只有他們兩個人才懂的弦外之音，千空笑著看向司說：「是啊，今晚要有一場暴風雨了。」


End file.
